explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Noob 53918
'''Noob #53918 '''is a noob and one of the most recurring characters in the ExplodingTNT universe. His name was revealed in If Diamonds were Invisible. Appearance Noob 53918 looks like Steve. The main difference is that his pants are pulled up higher, tied in place using a black belt with a golden buckle. His hairstyle is different, flat, and his face is high up on the head right under his hair, making it look like he has an oversized chin. His face in the typical noob face, with a gaping mile and derp eyes, with drool streaming out in some appearances. Personality Noob 53918 is a noob. He likes deadbushes, dirt, ink sacs, builds houses out of random blocks, and acts really weird at times. However, he also likes diamonds, as seen in If Bedrock and Wood Switched Places and some other videos. Appearances ''He is one of most recurring noobs. If you have any more appearances, please add them in. '' If Herobrine Went To Movies Noob 53918 makes many appearances in this video. He can be seen in the beginning when Herobrine walks around, excited about everything. He calls Noob 53918 an "ugly man". He is also seen when Herobrine walks into an empty cinema room. He is seen in the last row of seats, and tells Herobrine that he should smell his pants. He is also seen in many crowd shots, sometimes even multiple times. If Bedrock and Wood Switched Places Noob 53918 can be seen when the player stuck in his bedrock house is looking through a window. Noob 53918 is playing around with another player, throwing diamonds in all directions. Later in the episode, he is one of the kids who was mining and that fell through the hole that lead to the end of the world. He fell because of That Annoying Troll who had burned the wood which blocked the end of the world. If a New Ore was Added to Minecraft - Part 1 He can be seen in the beginning of the video in the crowd. He also asks about why Notch called them there, and when someone says that it is probably because of their enlarged nipple, Noob 53918 agrees. If Diamonds and Dirt Switched Places Noob 53918 also appears in this video. His first appearance is during the PvP arena scene, where BaconCrafter is killing noobs. Noob 53918 is one of the people that get killed by him. He also appeas in the last scene where the pro is bullying him in a flat world. Pro asks Noob 53918 if he could bring him 50 diamonds, or else Noob will die. After a minute, Noob 53918 brings him that, and when the pro is surprised about how he got the diamonds in a flat world, Noob 53918 shows the pro that the flat world changed into diamonds, because it is from dirt. If Herobrine Went Shopping Noob 53918 makes a major appearance in this video. He is seen many times as a backround filler character. However, he has a major appearance in one scene. In the scene, Herobrine wants the diamond sword, however soon he spots Noob 53918 beg his dad to buy him the sword. Dad accepts, as long as Noob 53918 scratches his butt. Noob does so. Herobrine starts running towards the sword, but Noob 53918 snatches it before him, and starts admiring it. Herobrine soon gets mad and kills Noob 53918. IF YOU COULDN'T MOVE?! Noob 53918 is the main focus of one scene in this video. The scene is named "I'm so sneaky". Herobrine is sneaking up on Noob 53918, who is facing away, saying that he likes grasshoppers, light bulbs, oatmeal and vacuum cleaners. Herobrine is really close, but then Notch removes moving and he stops. As he is wondering about what is happening, a creeper is shown walking towards Herobrine. Herobrine is prepared to die, but suddenly something shoots the creeper, killing him. Herobrine looks around and spots Noob 53918 holding a bow. As Herobrine thanks the Noob for saving his life, another arrow flies at Herobrine and kills him too. Noob 53918 then asks himself if he really saved Herobrine's life, and another noob holding a bow too remarks that noob 53918 always gets all the credit. If Diamonds were Invisible Noob 53918 makes another major appearance in this video. He is seen walking down a cave, when he spots a person mining obsidian with an invisible diamond pickaxe, making it look like a stick. Noob 53918 actually thinks that the person is using a stick, and so, he grabs a stick, and after the player leaves, he starts mining the obsidian. Several hours later, he is sad, because he can not mine obsidian with a stick. As he looks around because he hears a noise, he spots a transparent Shia LaBeouf tell him to "just do it!" and that he actually can. This motivates Noob 53918, as he starts mining the obsidian with his stick again. 144 years later, the place where Noob 53918 mined the obsidian before is empty. All there is now is a sign, saying "RIP Noob #53918 - So Commited that he forgot to eat and died". If a Dirt Dimension was Added Noob 53918 does not make a big appearance here. He is only seen as one of the citizens of the Dirt Village in the Dirt Dimension. HEROBRINE ALEX?! Noob 53918 makes a small appearance here. As Alexbrine is walking down a cave, he is seen mining diamonds. He then turns around and starts happily talking to Alexbrine, to which she reacts by frying him using lightning. If Wood was Rare Noob 53918 makes a small appearance in this video. He is one of the people using the crafting table the person created. If Five Nights at Freddy's Met Minecraft Noob 53918 appears as the Phone Guy in this video. He first appears when the main character walks in. At first, he follows the FNAF call, but soon he begins talking about how he sees the "most attractive sheep he ever saw in his life" and that it is so pink, then exclaims about how the night is going to be great, then insults the place and hangs the phone. He is then heard when the music box starts playing. He shouts out "Spread your buttcheeks for Freddy!". After the main character spots some light coming from behind a door and walks into the room, he sees Noob 53918 with Pink Sheep in bed, with a noteblock nearby. Noob 53918 turns around, shuts the music box, then faces the main character and says: "Well, this is kind of awkward.", ending the video. If Mobs and Players Switched Places Noob 53918 appears in the beggining, along with one more player. He is the one who kills the pig, and then wants to have a booger eating contest with the other player, even though they both have no noses. If You Couldn't Respawn Noob 53918 makes a minor appearance in this video. He appears in the line of actors for an ExplodingTNT video, and disappears when TNT wants the actor to jump in lava and die. He also appears in the group of people watching Notch announce the removal of respawning. Why the Ender Dragon Lives in the End Noob 53918 makes a small appearance. While people are bidding, he shouts out that he wants The Enderdragon, which makes the dragon happy. However, Noob finishes the sentence, saying that he wants the dragon to die a horrible death, which saddens the Enderdragon. If Fire Tools were Added to Minecraft Noob 53918 makes a small appearance. When a player walks out of his house and checks his farm, he spots that one crop is missing. As he looks around, he spots Noob 53918 jumping around, facing the player, indicating that he broke the crop. 10 Steps to Becoming a PRO Noob 53918 becomes friends with the Steve in this video. Steve first befriends him, then forces him to mine, tries to kill him with the Backwards Sword but kills himself instead, and begs the sword out after all of that. However, Steve did not learn, as he hits Noob 53918 again and kills himself once again. Why Triangles Don't Exist in Minecraft Noob 53918 makes a small appearance. While Notch is wondering what is 3+4 during the Illuminati Montage, Noob 53918 answers the question, saying that it is 7, and a frame before the camera cuts back to Notch, he says "or 24128951" If Teenagers Took Over Minecraft Noob 53918 makes a small appearance in this video. We can see him jumping in front of the glass wall, trying to reach the phone that shows and image of diamonds, along with many other players. If a New Ore was Added to Minecraft - Part 2 Noob 53918 makes a small appearance in this video. He can be seen in The PvP Arena with Herobrine and his helper killing everyone. If There were No Trees In Minecraft When Failboat is worried about people stealing parts of his house (because it is made of wood), Noob 53918 comes and greets Failboat. He then sees a deadbush on Failboat house, and wants to get it. Failboat is then relieved that Noob 53918 just wanted the deadbush. But, when he turns around, Noob 53918 is burning his house down, saying that he will get rid of the house and then get the dead bush. When the house finally burns down, Noob 53918 breaks the deadbush to get it, but forgets to use shears. And so, he says OK to Failboat, and leaves. If Purple Shep Took Over Minecraft - Part 1 Noob 53918 makes an appearance in this video. After Purple Shep announces that he is making some changes to the Diamond Ore as it is not the most valuable thing, we can see Noob 53918 walking through a cave on a mining trip. Suddenly, he stops, and stares at an ore that has an toaster drawn on it. This makes him onder about what the ore is, as Purple Shep returns to talking. If Blocks Could Talk Noob 53918 makes a small appearance in this video. While the TNT and the dirt block are cheering eachother up, Noob 53918 suddenly comes close. He proceeds to say that he likes boom boom (TNT exploding), as he creates a redstone trail leading away. This causes the TNT and the dirt block to panic, as they say sorry to each other for this happening. Then, Noob 53918 lights the TNT, and it explodes, destroying all nearby blocks. If a Noob Dimension was Added Noob 53918 makes multiple major appearances in this video. First, he appears in the beginning scene, crying because nobody likes him in the real world. This is until The Baby appears and tells Noob 53918 to not be ashamed of himself, as there are many noobs in the world on Minecraft. But Noob 53918 dismisses this, saying that he doesn't see any noobs. The Baby continues speaking, explaining that all the noobs are now in the Noob Dimension, as he shows Noob 53918 the portal. This makes Noob happy, as he enters the portal and appears in the dimension Now inside the dimension, Barack Obama comes up to Noob 53918 and greets him, telling him some info about the Noob Dimension. This makes Noob 53918 happy, as he walks a bit closer and pulls out a diamond pickaxe. This scares the rest of noobs, as they start punching and insulting him because he brought diamonds to the dimension. In the rest of the video, many random noobs possess Noob 53918's skin, but aren't him. The only other noobs that are seen in the video and don't have the skin of Noob 53918 are Barack Obama, The Baby, ExplodingTNT, Steve, and the unnamed noob. If Minecraft was CRAZY!! After Notch removes deadbushes, many lookalikes of Noob 53918 appear, killing Notch and blowing up his office. Category:Noobs Category:Humans Category:Major Characters Category:Characters Category:Males